wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Aguasaurus
=Biography= Early Incarnations, Lunatic Pandora Aguasaurus started out as a small band called Lunatic Pandora. This band was a Flavour split off which consisted of Andrew Thomas on guitar, Jake Spillane on drums, and Bryan Grove on vocals. This line-up practiced a lot, determined to break out of their bad reputation. The band premiered to the world opening for 'Nuff Said. Their set was right before The Tangents, Flavour's other recently formed spin-off. Despite this strive for change, Lunatic Pandora were still very poorly recieved. Their very serious set was found to be just as bad as their previous attempts. Wazoo members continued to mock the band by refrencing their cover of "Today" by the Smashing Pumpkins, which they opened their set with. However, the band was praised when Jake Spillane took the microphone. The band closed their set with a rendition of Green Day's "All By Myself." Assuming it was about Jake Farrar, though it was not, Wazoo enjoyed that part of the performance. Despite the love for it, the band was still mocked. Struggle For Acclaim, Black Waltz No. 13 Though discouraged, the band decided to muscle on. They decided to practice even more and try again. With this strive for change, the band changed their name to Black Waltz No. 13. The band got ready to perform at another 'Nuff show. However, at the last minute, Bryan dropped out. He realized he had to work a shift at Shaw's that night. The band, very angry with Grove, disowned him for such a mess-up. Spillane and Thomas decided that they would take to the stage as a duo regardless of Grove's presence. As a result, the band played a much more layed back and entertaining set. It showcased Andrew Thomas' abilities as a songwriter. The two plowed through a comedic set filled with pot shots at Grove. This show was much better recieved by the audience. People found Andrew's banter and stage presence to be impressive. Despite this, audience reviews still weren't positive. The consensus was that the set was funny, but not good musically. This was still a slight step forward for the band. They had gone from terrible to mediocore. With hope in mind, the band continued on without Grove. Reformation, The Birth of Aguasaurus After a string of underwhelming performances, the band looked to reform its sound once and for all. They were tired of being seen as mediocore. In an attempt to achieve a fuller sound, they added Giovanni Colantonio to the band as a pianist/bassist. After practcing and talking as a band, they began talking about Bryan, because nobody else could sing like an angel. They wanted to let him back in the band, but they were skeptical. As a result, Andrew told Bryan he could rejoin if he proved himself. He was to do this by writing a song. He was invited to the band's next practice under these guidelines. Bryan did show up and with a song in hand, but couldn't come up with anything, so just wrote down the lyrics to "The Red, The White, The Black, And The Blue" by Hope of the States. The band decided it was good enough and they welcomed Grove back in. They strived to change their image, thus they made an attempt to write better quality songs. However, the band was unsure what name to go under. Another concert was aproaching and they did not want their old band names on the promotional posters as they had bad connotations. A name wasn't chosen until the day the posters were made. In an art class, G and Andrew settled on Aguasaurus. The other bandmates later approved of the name and decided to keep it. The band took to the stage once again with the new line-up. The set started off strong, impressing people with a new song entitled "The Bear". The band played bizzarre, yet coherent music, infused with a comedic aspect. Though the set began smoothly, the rest began to go downhill. G forgot to turn off his bass during the second song, and the piano was crazily distorted for the third. Andrew's guitar also went out of tune by the last song. The band went on anyways, pulling off some antics along the way. These included having Bryan tear his shirt off and run into the audience. Though the set was still recieved generally poorly, the band's potential began to arise. Eric Hanz especially enjoyed the performance, and he claimed the band's set was the best of the night. He enjoyed how each member carried their own personality. The band continued to practice and write consistently. Eventually they premiered to a wider audience at Fallfest. Though better, the performance still lacked something musically. As far as antics go however, the band was well recieved. Bryan showed off his abilities as a frontman by inviting people on stage and getting the crowd pumped up. New hope had arisen for the band. They had began to develop as a presence, though their music was still lacking. After this set, Maddie Meister and Kristin Marshall asked the members if they could join the band. The band accepted this offer, placing them in the role of back-up vocalists. However, the two additions never actually came to fruition. Only one practice happened with Kristin. The band tried a cover of Against Me!'s "Baby, I'm An Anarchist!" while G and Kristin played a duet of "Landlocked Blues" by Bright Eyes. The band eventually gave up on having them in the band, and they forgot as well. G and Kristin secretely planned to perform their cover at the next show, but the gap between shows made the two forget about such a collaboration. With a failed change in hand, the band continued on, trying to reform themselves for good. The Age Of Terror The band continued to practice as a four-piece pop-punk group. However, Andrew refused to play guitar anymore. He decided he would stick exclusively to bass in order to "make the band play more rap". While at a play rehersal, Pete Day called G and asked if this was true. G confirmed this, and Pete expressed his interest in becoming the band's full time guitarist. He claimed that he enjoyed being in 'Nuff Said, but he felt that his creativity was a bit stifled. The band welcomed Pete in with arms wide open as he promised to reform the band once and for all. The band spent entire practices discussing their attitudes and how it played into the music. Soon the Acoustic Coffee House was announced and the band decided to try something very new at it. They decided to play a set that was agressive and terrifying as well as musically intriguing. The band performed their strongest set to date. Before the show, the band vowed that no one would think Aguasaurus was "meh" after the show: They would either love or hate them. The band succeeded 100% in this respect. Some called for an encore, while others rushed to move the show along. With such a success under their belt, the band pressed forward more agressively than ever. They deemed themselves "terrorists noise punks." Ever since, Aguasaurus has reigned over the Medfield music scene with an iron fist of fear. They lose and gain more support with each show. = Squeeble = Squeeble is the band's manager. Every night he gives them ron jons and talk their balls to sleep. He's a nice guy, but he ^ up there up these. Grope the law, squeeble. Ron Jon Ron Joan Baez =Legendary Performances= Suddenly, like a light from Lightning Bolt, a grand band came out of nowhere to play ACOUSTIC COFFEE HOUSE. No one expected the talent; no one expected the fear. In fact, they were almost kicked off stage halfway through the set. As described as one attendee: "I was in the front row, and when I saw the boys, my mind turned into jellofish. Their sheer magnitude and brilliance made me wet my pants ten fold. I was afraid I was going to loosen my bowels... I shouldn't say afraid, I should say ready. The sound that erupted from the boys made me reconsider everything I was taught and know. I truely will never be the same as long as I live on this earth," -Michael Edward Norton " although no one touched me, I felt violated" - girl in crowd SPRINGFEST Although they were not the headliner, they still were the greatest band to play. They originally had a 10 hour set, but they slimmed it down to 30 minutes. They played their classic hit Fire six times during the whole set. Also, they were the only band to spill blood. PFAFF CENTER 1/12/08 Aguasaurus's incendiary comeback performance. Casting aside preconcieved notions of the band, they defied all expectations by beginning the set with ten minutes of silence, as the band stood frozen and the audience slowly realized what was occurring. Then, just when those in attendance had grown accustomed to the silence, they blasted DMX's "Party Up" while Giovanni Colantonio danced around the room, Andrew Thomas fiddled with a Kaoss Pad, and the rest of the band remained frozen. This new direction was dubbed "Hardcore dadist shit", a new genre the band created in response to Medfield not having a sense of humor. Choice quotes from the audience: "What the hell is this?"-Elie Mallouf yelling at the band from the back room "That was not funny."- Kevin Hartstein speaking to Andrew Thomas "That was stupid."- random women speaking to Jake Spillane "This has to stop."- Mike Norton "Aguasaurus was quite entertaining." - Mike Saad =Releases= Although there are no studio recordings of Aguasuarus, there is an officially sanctioned bootleg CD of the band live at springfest 2007. The cd contains pictures from the show, images of promotional posters, and a commentary by W.M Burton. Lossless available through Greg Linse, mp3 through Wazoopedia. Download: http://www.mediafire.com/?09dutcy2zn4 Springfest 2007 Although it was originally released above, this epic concert is going to be rereleased with bonus audio and alternate artwork. Using the same successful packaging as Gateway's "The Night Gateway Died", the disc will now be much easier to produce and distributed. The whole audio has been remastered and is now in Mono to fix errors that were in the original stereo mix. =Rivalries= Aguasaurus is at times to be known as an antagonist band. In fact, three people were hurt in the writing of this excerpt alone. Because of this, many rivalries exist between the band and other Medfield bands/residents. Upon conception, Aguasaurus had a rivalry with The Tangents. The two bands were the products of Flavour, and thus a rivalry existed as to who was the better spin-off. Since then, the fighting between the bands has died down. However, Aguasaurus began a new fight during an Acoustic Coffee House performance. This was the legeandary show which first featured Pete Day. The band opened with a song titled "I Write The Songs That Elephantom Covers". That line was chanted throughout the middle of the song, before the members launched into a full precussion jam. During this, Pete Day began screaming in the lead singer of Elephantom's face. Also, the other members began aggressively pounding on the drumset, which belonged to Elephantom's bassist Zach Trahan. Though the band switched the equipment they were pounding with their own, Trahan (Unaware of the switch) was quoted as saying "If they break my drum set, I'm going to kill them". The band continued forth with their aggressive set, continually disturbing Elephantom's members. Eventually, Matt Aucoin, Elephantom's pianist, ran up to the stage and urged Bryan Grove to stop. This was Bryan's favorite moment of his entire performance career. The band did not, but instead Bryan Grove screamed in Aucoin's face and they launched into a fully electric noisy set to end the night. Since this, a bitter rivalry has been formed between the two bands. Later, at a show organized by Greg Linse for Flamingo Autopsy and The Illustrious Man chorus Aguasaurus finally played a show that made everyone hate them; by simply doing nothing. They stood there for ten minutes and then turned on DMX. Everyone was throughly offended, although it was the least abrasive show they had played. =Internal Link= *Aguasaurus' Set Lists